Luna (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Luna is like Butler other strange being which physiology is completely mystery to others. No one knows where they come or what they are? Luna herself states hers and Butler father is being named Meyers and their father has unfiished business with person named DEL. She always tells that their father wants ``book`` and demands other tell where it is. Luna has posessive trait and it shows as very bad way. She protect everything she likes to last drop and do anything to get hers goal or liked thing. This is very unfortunate to Carl, who Luna has taked for his intrest. In her own mind white winged choko boy is cutest thing what she has ever saw and wants Carl all herself.... Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''' ''What really happened at the begining. Meyers version ''| ``Tree god incident in Allverse ''| ''Father and Son had little talk ''| ''How thou has fallen down'' Trapped and Separated Saga: Clash of five armies Saga: Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: Armageddon Saga: Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one Maid multiversal chaos: Butler and maid in heaven Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Carl and Amandiel in heaven '| 'Shocking discovery '| 'Nephilim and creator versus bunny maid | ''' ''Carl trapped again, but now with bunny maid ''| Strange power awekening inside Carl, possible salvation? '''Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality As her true form is hidden, she has taken look young woman with violet colout eye and hair. Luna wears always maid costume with bunny ears. She also carries sword Darkness every where she goes and many humans think she is cosplayer, while walking public. Luna is twisted person which enjoys see fear in other beings and likes tease, scare and lastly hurt other before finishing them off. She like make ``mess` while his brother want deal things soon as possible and no trace logic. She is very possesive person to things or person she like or found interesting. She has been hunting Carl ever since she saw him. She states that white winged choko boy is cutes thing that she has ever saw and will do every thing to get Carl to her own. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Chaotic evil '''Name: Luna, creature from beyond, The bunny maid girl Origin: Tales of nephilim ''' '''Gender: '''Unknow, looks female '''Age: '''Unknow '''Classification: '''Creature from beyond, living anomaly '''Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: '''Allverse '''Weight: '''No. no, no. I won`t ask (runs away) '''Height: '''160 cm '''Likes: '''Pudding, colllecting things, hunting Carl '''Dislikes: '''When there is not enough chaos around her. '''Eye Color: '''Violet '''Hair Color: '''Wiolet '''Hobbies: '''Having fun, causing chaos, dancer in Meyers concerts '''Values: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Family: *'Creator/Father: ' Meyers *'Big Brother: Butler ' Affiliation: Flowering Garden, Meyers, Butler Previous Affiliation: Darkness Themes: Lunas personal theme!/Sweet horror! Luna notice something and then she wants it... Luna meets with Butler and father/Discussion about next move Luna madness theme/Now you done it...oh my god!!! Unholy alliange Nephilim and Creator versus Rabbit Maid When Luna owns everyone/Lunas favorite song, what she like sings at Liliths bar Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-B '''Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1, 6 and 8), Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Godly, even whole Allverse was erased Luna remained active), Acausality (Type 4, Luna exist outside causality flow), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, Material Nonexistence), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Physics Manipulation gives following Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) and Transmutation (can example change his opponent to pile of sand), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds at multiversal scale), Madness Manipulation (Type 4) and Paralysis via Status Effect Inducement, Conceptual Absorption of willpower from other beings, rendering them mindless followers), Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Cosmic Awareness (with this Luna can look what happen around multiverse), Causality Manipulation, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Luna can travel around Allverse easily), BFR (can send her opponent anywhere in Allverse), High Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time-, mind-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation, Durability Negation and Power Nullification (Luna can easily negate durability and abilities from beings like Lilim, Michael, Samael, Marth and Kain rendering them to human level), Violet Plague (Like big bro, she can spread spores around to slaves living beings around her), Mind Link (With Butler and Meyers), Life Link with Daddy (As long Meyers lives Luna cannot permanently die as Meyers automaticly bring her back to life instantly), Darkness Manipulation (via sword of darkness) 'Attack Potency: Average Human level, (but her abilities gives her far more freedom than normal ``beings``. She can read and control minds at multiversal scale and effect multible universes at same time, even not being precent in those universes. Like Butler she can spread violet plague and negate other beings durability to human level.) 'Speed: Human level, Massively FTL+, '(reaction speed. Luna can easily react incoming attacks from Lilim, Michael, Samael, Kain and Marth same time.) '''Lifting Strength: Human level, Higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Human level, Durability negation, gives edge against other beings Durability: Human level, 'regeneration howewer makes her harder to kill 'Stamina: Godlike, '(Can figth Lilim, Michael, Samael, Kain and Marth same time while searching lamp in many universe in reading speed of thousands universes in second) 'Range: '''Melee, Multiversal, with his powers, High Hyperversal, (with teleportion and BFR) 'Standard Equipment: ' *Sword of darkness, which Darkness has gived to her. '''Intelligence: Supergenius, '''like hers brother, Luna has cunning mind too and is usually few step ahead hers opponent. '''Weaknesses: * As she has normal human durability you could get him by surpise....maybe. * Mind link between Butler and Meyers can be used against her. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parasite way of life: '''Like his father and brothers, Luna can too take living being over with spores and then make it hers new body if needed. *'Violet Plague: Luna can too spread spores around to enlsave all living beings around her. *'Living Anomaly: '''Luna physiolgy is unique. It gives her ability escape reality and thus she has great resistance towards energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation. Also she can teleport almost every where and send others to trip too. *'Sword of Darkness: 'Sword which Darkness gaved to Luna. With this Luna can control over darkness and use it may ways. Only hers imaginaton is limit what he could do. *'Look at me and tell what you see?: 'Like her big brother, Luna an also cause other beings hallunications and victims worst nightmares. This ability has same range as Butler, meaning victim has escape 100 km distance to cancel this out or soon they will find themselves crying in corner in fetus position. This ability is linked to Meyers and victim see is orginal void of chaos. *'No, no it is useless: '''Luna can too lower hers foes durability to human level to cause massive damage. Think that she has sword of darkness and your durability is at human level, what you do? '''Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future.... Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sword Users Category:Glass Cannon Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Fungus Users